The Power of One (song)
The Power of One is one of the ending themes for the English dub of the movie of the same name. It is available on the movie's soundtrack and is sung by . Lyrics Movie version Life can be a challenge Life can seem impossible It's never easy when so much Is on the line But you can make a difference With courage, you can set things right The gift to dream and make dreams real Is yours and mine The power of one Begins with believing It starts in the heart, Then flows through the soul And changes the world Imagine how life will be When we stand in unity Each of us holds the key To the power of one Then one by one We can make the world A much better place The power of one Begins with believing It starts in the heart, Then flows through the soul And changes the world Imagine how life will be When we stand in unity Each of us holds the key It's inside of you and me Each of us holds the key To the power of one Full version You must always remember: Life can be a challenge Life can seem impossible It's never easy when so much Is on the line But you can make a difference With courage, you can set things right The gift to dream and make dreams real Is yours and mine The power of one Begins with believing It starts in the heart, Then flows through the soul And changes the world Imagine how life will be When we stand in unity Each of us holds the key To the power of one Each of us is chosen There's a mission just for you Just look inside, you'll be surprised What you can do The power of one Begins with believing It starts in the heart, Then flows through the soul And changes the world Imagine how life will be When we stand in unity Each of us holds the key To the power of one Then one by one We can make the world A much better place The power of one Begins with believing It starts in the heart, Then flows through the soul And changes the world Imagine how life will be When we stand in unity Each of us holds the key It's inside of you and me Each of us holds the key To the power of one The power of one Remixes Several remixes of the song were created and published on : * Jonathan Peters Club Mix * Jonathan Peters Drum-A-Pella * Jonathan Peters Radio Mix * Jonathan Peters Sound Factory Club Mix * Jonathan Peters Sound Factory Dub Mix * Tommy Musto Gel Dub * Tommy Musto Vocal Mix * Musto Beats Trivia *The first stanza of this song was frequently quoted by Republican Presidential hopeful in his 2012 campaign, attributing it to "a poet", and referring it as the "closing song to the ".http://nymag.com/daily/intel/2011/08/did_herman_cain_know_he_was_qu.html In his concession speech, he stated "I believe these words came from the Pokémon movie."http://marquee.blogs.cnn.com/2011/12/05/herman-cain-quotes-pokemon-on-his-way-out/ * This song is one of the only two Pokémon songs in the world to be released as a , in the form of a 12" vinyl single and a 2LP maxi single. The other is Don't Say You Love Me. * This song was produced by popular music producer , who worked with many famous artists such as , , , and . ** Foster and Summer had previously collaborated in 1996 on the song " ", the theme to the film . References Category:English movie ending themes de:The Power of One (Musiktitel) es:ED1P02 zh:The Power of One